Satsuki Uzaki
' Satsuki Uzaki (Uzaki Satsuki) is the 7th Seat of the Eleventh Division under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. She is the twin sister of Haibuko Uzaki, the younger sister of Susanoo and Chojuro Uzaki as well as a friend of Rukia Kuchiki and later Ichigo Kurosaki and lastly, the rival of Azumi Toyoda. Appearance Satsuki is tall yet strong with tanned skin and Uzaki green eyes. She has long dark brown hair held in a high ponytail with light brown bangs moved to the right side of her face. As a Shinigami of Gotei 13, Satsuki wears the standard shihakusho with her Zanpakuto hanging in its sheath from her belt. While in her Gigai, she wears either the school uniform or a casual outfit. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Satsuki's hair has grown longer. She also wears brown bracers. Personality Satsuki comes from a family where her father cheated on her mother and would have left her if not for the birth of Satsuki's last brother. Her mother told her about this and told her not to trust men. Because of this, Satsuki has difficulty becoming friends with males. She evebtually warms up to her partner Sakoku Nakamoto and her friend Ichigo Kurosaki. Overall, Satsuki is fearless, headstrong, and intelligent who hates being underestimated. As a Shinigami of the Eleventh Division, she enjoys a good fight. She is also quite strong for a female. History Satsuki was the fourth child in thr Uzaki family. She was the only daughter in the family, and her mother told her that her father cheated on her and she shouldnt trust men. At the Academy, Satsuki made friends woth Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, but she was trained with her twin brother Haibuko Uzaki. Once they became able Shinigami capable of looking after themselves, they joined different divisions and went their separate ways. Years later, Satsuki was reunited with her childhood friend Rukia when they were assigned to Karakura Town in the human world. In the human world, they meet Ichigo Kurosaki, a being with high spiritual energy. Rukia transfers her powers to him, thus mking him a substitute Shinigami, which is illegal. This made the Soul Society target Rukia as a criminal. Plot Soul Society Arc Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Satsuki is a master of Zanjutsu, thus making her an ideal Shinigami for the Eleventh Division. She says her highest bility is zanjutsu, and says she is better in it than Kido. She can defend herself using her Zanpakuto from all kind of enemies. Enhanced Strength: As nothed by Captain Zaraki, Satsuki is very strong physically, being able to take on very big and experienced opponents. Hakuda Combatant: while in Gigai and Shinigami form, Satsuki is capable of hand to hand combat as well as packing an enormous punch or kick. High Spiritual Power: As a 7th Seat of Gotei 13, Satsuki had a high amount of spiritual energy. Keen Intellect: Satsuki is shown to be very intelligent. Zanpakuto For the Zanpakuto Spirit, see Kaminari (Zanpakuto Spirit)